Oku-Sama Ga Săiko Maido
by The Spirit Of Wind
Summary: kehidupan Namikaze Naruto yang berubah drastis saat Ayahnya (Dengan mendadak) Mempekerjakan 3 Maid hanya karena alasan spele "Aku ingin seseorang menjagamu saat aku pergi."Kehidupan Narutopun menjadi penuh warna, Terlebih 3 maid barunya adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. "Aku akan bersikap netral." "Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto Masasi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live Tachibana Koshi.**

 **Oku-Sama Ga Săiko Maido By The Spirid Of Wind.**

 **Sumery: kehidupan Namikaze Naruto yang berubah drastis saat Ayahnya (Dengan mendadak) Mempekerjakan 3 Maid hanya karena alasan spele "Aku ingin seseorang menjagamu saat aku pergi."Kehidupan Narutopun menjadi penuh warna, Terlebih 3 maid barunya adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat denganya. "Aku akan bersikap netral." "Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DRIIIINGGG...DRIIIIINGGG...!

.Oh sial, jangan lagi! Itu Alarm Smartphoneku!

Ini hari sabtu, akhir minggu. Setidaknya biarkan aku santai!

BRRRRT... DRRRRT..

"Tch. Skarang apa lagi?"

Tanganku bergerak meraih Smartphone yang kutaruh di atas meja. Meja itu tepat disebelahku, jadi aku bisa mengambilnya meski tanpa melihat. Apa? sebuah pesan? dari Tou-san?

Aku segera bangun dan membaca pesan dari tou-san untukku.

'Sangat aneh. tou-san tak pernah mengirimiku pesan. baik E-Mail. ataupun semacamnya di pagi hari.'

'Apa terjadi sesuatu?'

"HAAHH?!"

Perjalanan bisnis lain?

"Haaahh..Sepertinya aku harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan keadaan kami sekarang.."

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Dua bulan lalu, aku hanya murit SMA biasa. Hingga saat tou-san mendapat penghargaan atas prestasi di kontor tempat ia bekerja **Sarutobi Oil Healing.** Sebuah perusahaan pemasok minyak mendapatkan jabatan Direktur disana.

IIulah bagaimana kami menjadi Milioner dalam sekejap dan tinggal di sebuah mension. Sekarang, semua orang di sekolah tahu aku adalah anak seorang Milioner

'Tou-san dan aku yakin. Ka-san pasti sedang memperhatikan kami dari Surga.

'Tapi Mengapa!?'

Gerutuku dalam hati kesal saat membalas pesan dari Tou-san yang mengatakan dia memperkerjakan Maid untukku hanya karena dia tak bisa pulang.

Balasan datang dari Tou-san setelah beberapa saat

 _'[tentu saja. aku butuh seseorang untuk menjagamu saat aku pergi.]'_

 _'[Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Aku tak butuh Maid.]'_

 _'[kau butuh. Naruto. kau bahkan tak pernah membereskan kamarmu.]'_

 _'[Aku mengerti maksutmu Tou l-san. tapi.. ]'_

Kali ini, balasan yang kuterima adalah rentetan huruf kapital dalam Bahasa inggris yang menjengkelkan.

'[ _OH COME ON, NO IFS NO BUTS.]'_

 _'[Tapi, tiga Maid? itu terlalu banyak.]'_

 _'[Tidak di Mensionku. sekarang temui mereka! Maid juga harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk mulai bekerja.]'_

 _Aku tak membalasnya._

 _"Huuff.."_

 _Kadang, aku merasa kesal dengan sifat ayah. Namun, disaat bersamaan aku juga senang. Tou-san sebenarnya sangat menyayangiku. Aku masih ingat saat aku pura-pura tidur saat dia baru pulang dari pekerjaannya._

 _"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Satu-satunya ."_

Orang lain mungkin akan berfikir kalau Tou san adalah Son-Complex. Tapi Jauh didalam hatiku. Aku memahami apa yang dia katakan.

 _Karena dia Tou San-ku._

Aku terus mengingat hal itu sambil berjalan turun menuju dapur. Aaah! Satu Cup ramen untuk sarapan. Hari yang indah.

"Ohayou."

'Huh?'

Lamunanku terganggu saat mendengar suara lembut yangku kenal.

Disana. Berbalut kostum Maid dengan kombinasi warna hitam dan putih. Gadis berambut putih sebahu tengah melihatku dengan sebuah senyum dan muka datar.

"WOOAAHH! O-Origami! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? D-dan. apa-apaan cosplay Maid itu!?"

Dia Tobiichi Origami. Sahabatku. Kami berteman sejak masih kecil. Bila disejajarkan, aku ini sipayah dan dia si jenius, lengkap dengan pesona imutnya. Sialan!

Masih dalam ekspresi awalnya, Origami batuk dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Ekhem! Apa ayahmu belum memberi informasi? Aku salah satu Maidmu."

Matanya menyipit.

"Tapi kurasa bukan. Kau kan lelet jika soal informasi. Iya kan?"

Itu menjengkelkan! Tapi tunggu? Kenapa nada bicaranya jadi dingin seperti tentara? Dan... kenapa Origami seperti segan menatap mataku?

Berikutnya, seseorang mengucapkan namaku dengan suara yang manis. Aku tetap butuh gula, oke.

"Ara-ara...Ohayou Naruto san."

Ku alihkan pandanganku dari _'Si Tentara.'_ dan terbelalak _. Apa ini mimpi?_

Sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan poni depan menjuntai menutupi mata kirinya. Dia cantik. Ditambah dengan gaun maid putih beraksen biru yang melekat pas ditubuhnya yang proporsional. Tokisaki Kurumi, sedang menyapaku dengan sebuah senyum yang manis. Terkadang dia kikuk dan seorang pekerja keras. Namun dibalik itu semua, dia memiliki hati bagaikan emas.

 _Kami teman sekelas sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Dan... Aku teringat kembali saat Kurumi mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku di tahun terakhir sekolah dasar._

 _Sial! Andai itu terjadi sekarang!?_

 _"O-ohayou. Naruto san Aku hanya maid barumu. T-tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu."_

 _Dia kikuk? Apa dia masih...hihiu.. Kusoo! Apa yang kupikirkan!_

 _Yang lebih penting, apa ini nyata? Dua gadis imut akan jadi maid-ku? Oooh ini surga!_

 _"Apa kucing menangkap lidahmu? Kheh kau tak mengatakan apapun."_

 _"Woy! Apa apaan nada dingin itu!?"_

 _Satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benaku saat memikirkan sikap dingin Origami._ _Apa mungkin dia sedang datang bulan?_

Yaah. Walau bagaimanapun, maid-ku terlihat luar biasa, tapi bagaimana sekolah mereka?.

Aku berdehem dan mengubah gaya bicaraku selayaknya bos yang berwibawa.

"Ekhem! Lalu, bagaimana sekolah kalian?

Kurumi segera bereaksi atas ucapanku.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto san sama pentingnya dengan sekolah, da-dan kita bisa saling membantu karena kita sekelas."

Benar juga, tapi hei! kau tak harus mengatakan itu sambil menunduk dan menautkan jari di depan dadamu!? itu sangat imut!

Ugh. ingatlah Naruto! kau itu bos nya!

"Ppfffhh.. fufufufufufufufufuu! Lihatlah, betapa konyolnya ekspresimu itu hahaa. pfffhh.."

Suara lain terdengar disampingku, membuatku agak tegang dan gugup.

Suara itu..

Di balik kata-kata yang membuatku merasa malu, itu adalah suara merdu seorang wanita.

Suara yang membawa keceriaan dan kasih sayang disaat bersamaan.

Aku berbalik, dan ternganga. dengan rahang terjatuh.

Sosok wanita yang kukenal ada disana. Dengan rambut merah panjang yang indah dan juga kostum maid berwarna putih-coklat melekat ditubuhnya.

"Sā...ra."

Dia cinta pertama dan mantan tetanggaku. Akasuna Sāra. Apa dia maid ketiga-ku?.

Săra tersenyum hangat padaku dan tanpa kusadari, aku kembali mengenang hari-hari saat dia merawatku.

Saat Ka-san wafat Săra baru berumur 14 tahun. Tapi dia merawatku seperti adik kecilnya. Jujur saja, mengingat hal itu membuatku merasa senang. karena entah sejak kapan mulai saat itu...

Tak hanya seperti seorang kakak, aku juga telah menyukainya layaknya ibu dan juga... Wanita.

Kami jarang bicara sekarang, dan dia kuliah di Universitas yang berada di sebelah SMA Raizen. Sekolahku. Bukankah ini kesempatan sempurna!

Aku kembali tersadar oleh kata-kata Săra yang membuat kami semua terkejut.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, atau kita akan terlambat."

Origami dan Kurumi segera bergegas bersiap-siap.

'C-cepat sekali.'

"Dan yup. Naruto. aku juga maid barumu." Menjeda ucapannya. Săra nyengir dengan penuh semangat."ini akan jadi seperti dulu... Aku akan menjagamu hehehehe.. "

Kurasakan garis bibirku mengendur, membentuk senyuman. yaah! Sifatnya tak pernah berubah. memiliki sifat keibuan, perilaku seorang Kakak perempuan, dan juga keceriaan yang lebih mirip anak SMA disaat bersamaan.

"Naruto."

BUKK! Benda agak berat mengenai wajahku. Aku menangkapnya sebelum jatuh dan menyadari.. Itu tasku.

"Ayo berangkat. Otak lemot."

Origami melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Ugh. Kau menyebalkan!

"ini."

"Huh?"

"Aku melihat sebuah kotak bekal yang disodorkan Săra dengan ekspresi hampa.

Ini mimpi kan?

Katakan jika saat ini tubuhku masih mendengkur dikasur? Tunggu, aku tak mendengkur!

"Karena ini masih hari pertama kami, jadi kami hanya bisa membuat hal sederhana untuk bekalmu."

Mungkin karena aku tak menunjukan reaksi apapun, Săra memasukan kotak bekal itu ke tas yang aku bawa.

Suara resleting tasku membuatku sedikit kaget

"Nah. Cepat berangkat dan perhatikan jalanmu. Tuan bengong."

Badanku sedikit terhuyung karena dorongan halus dipunggungku. Sial! aku harus bergegas!

JEDUKK!

Aku lupa membuka pintu, tak menggubris tawa cekikikan Săra dibelakangku. Aku segera pergi kesekolah dengan teknik andalanku saat maraton.

[Ngacir No Jutsu]

.

.

.

.

 **Di Sekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, aku sudah sampai disekolah. Oh Aku sekolah di SMA Raizen, Sekolah umum di kota Tengu, kota yang kutempati saat ini.

Kurumi dan aku berjalan beriringan saat kami menuju kelas. Origami masih memeriksa berkas di ruang OSIS.

Bagiku yang suka usil dan lelucon, ini adalah hal yang menyeramkan karena sejak tadi Kurumi hanya menundukan kepala saat berjalan. Matanya melirik kearahku sih sesekali, tapi dia kembali menunduk saat aku melihatnya.

'Arrgghh! Suasana canggung ini! Aku tak tahan lagi!'

Baiklah Kurumi, lihat bagaimana Namikaze-Sama mencairkan suasana. kukukukukukuu...

"jadi, kau masih kikuk saat banyak siswa lain memperhatikanmu? 'Putri malu."

"A-apaaa!? Aku tidak.."

Aku mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Pfffhhfufufufu.. Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Dengan muka memerah itu, kau masih terus menyangkalnya. hahahahaa.."

"Ah. Mou!.. Naruto, kau tak berubah ya? Kau memang seseorang yang membuatku..."

Kurumi memang terlihat kesal, tapi senyuman yang dia tunjukan membuatku senang. Kelas kami sudah semakin dekat, kami berbelok di koridor, dan menyapa murit lain disana. Kelas [3-D] sudah memasuki jarak pandang kami.

"Apa aku seseorang yang membuatmu tertawa?

"U-uh. Iya. K-kau selalu bertingkah konyol "

"Kukira begitu. Aku memang suka bercanda."

Usai berkata begitu, aku segera memutar knop dan membuka pintu kelas kami.

"Ohayou! Minna."

"Mo, Ohayou! Naruto san. Kurumi chan!

Nah. hari ini terasa amat berbeda. kamipun memasuki kelas dan bersiap mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

"Lamban "

Origami telah duduk di bangkunya. Dia mengejeku bahkan tanpa beralih dari buku yang dia baca. Tch. Kenapa dengan nada dingin itu? Dan lagi..

"KENAPA KAU SUDAH ADA DISINI!?"

Bukanya dia masih di ruang OSIS!?

.

.

.

 **{Bersambung...}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.A/N: Halo. Ini Story pertamaku dan ini terispirasi dari banyak hal (termasuk game) jadi.. bagaimana pendapat anda Reader san?**

 **Oh! mohon maaf klo wordnya masih dikit. jadi mohon kritik saranya ya! (klo mau ngasi kripik juga boleh. hehehehee)**

 **oke. skian dulu dan see ya in next chapter..**


	2. Kehidupan baru yang merepotkan

**Disclaimer Naruto Masasi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live Tachibana Koshi.**

 **Oku-Sama Ga Săiko Maido By The Spirid Of Wind.**

 **Genre: Humor, Scile Of Life, School, Sport, Romance.**

 **Peir (Hayoo Siapa hayoo!?)**

 **Sumery: kehidupan Namikaze Naruto yang berubah drastis saat Ayahnya (Dengan mendadak) Mempekerjakan 3 Maid hanya karena alasan spele "Aku ingin seseorang menjagamu saat aku pergi."Kehidupan Narutopun menjadi penuh warna, Terlebih 3 maid barunya adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. "Aku akan bersikap netral." "Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!"**

Sebelumnya...

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!?"

Bukanya dia ada diruang OSIS?

.

.

..

Chapter 2. Kehidupan baru yang merepotkan.

.

.

Istirahat.

.

.

"Haaah, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Aku duduk di bangku kantin saat berfikir dengan keras.

Ada apa dengan Origami?

Kenapa dia bersikap berbeda?

Meski nada bicaranya monoton, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa dia seolah 'takut.' melihat wajahku?

""Grrr.."

Aku menggeram saat mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Pertama, aku harus menemui dan bicara padanya.

"Yosh! Hee?"

Pandanganku terhenti pada benda diatas meja. Itu adalah kotak bekal buatan maid-ku pagi ini. Ada sayur tumis, telur, dan juga nasi.

Kryuyuukk!

Bola mataku bergerak liar, dan tanganku memegang perut yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Bagus! tak ada yang melihat atau mendengarnya.

"Rencana B. Pertama, mari isi perut kosong-ku, lalu temui Origami setelahnya."

"Yosh! Ittadakimasu!" Ujarku semangat saat menjepit sumpit di kedua tangan.

Ah! ini enak! Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan saat mereka bertiga membuat ini berkelompok.

"Ummu. kelihatanya Sayur tumis ini buatan Săra. Lalu, telur gulung dengan tampilan sebagus ini... Pasti Origami."

Begitu. Jadi Kurumi yang menyiapkan nasi. Mungkin? Ahahahaa.

Karena terlalu senang, aku tersedak karena seseorang menepuk pundaku dari belakang.

"Maaf."

Adalah kata yang kudengar saat sebuah tangan menyodorkan air mineral. Aku langsung mengambilnya.

"Aaahh.. Terim.."

JDUUAK!

"JANGAN BUAT SUARA DESAHAN SEENAKNYA! BAKA OTOKO!"

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!? He? Kaguya?"

Yamai Kaguya. Salah satu dari Yamai bersaudara, sebenarnya dia gadis yang enerjik dan juga cantik dengan rambut oranye panjang bagaikan warna langit sore. Jika ada yang tanya pendapatku soal dia? maka 'Dia kelihatan imut saat diam.'

Mulutnya seperti snapan mesin!

"Menasehati, Kaguya, seharusnya kau minta maaf karena telah membuat seseorang tersedak."

Nah kalau yang ini Yamai Yuzuru. kakak kembar Kaguya. Mereka terlihat sama persis, kecuali bagian tubuhnya yang lebih menonjol. Sangat terkenal bukan karena tubuhnya yang lebih menonjol, tapi gaya bicaranya yang eksentrik dan juga matanya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk.

Apa dia mengidap Insomnia?

"Aku sudah minta maaf tadi. Tapi siapa suruh dia mendesah hanya karena air yang kutawarkan!"

Oy oy! Siapa yang desah coba?

"Menyanggah, itu bukan desahan. Kaguya, Naruto san hanya meluapkan kelegaan."

Tuh! benar tuh! Yuzuru!

"T-tapi, di buku onee san yang kubaca.."

"Menangkap basah, Kaguyq, jadi kau yang diam-diam membaca koleksiku?"

"Eh? i-itu. itu.."

Aku menghela nafas, meredakan rasa kesal yang muncul. Jadi alasan kepalaku dipukul hanya karena koleksi buku laknat Yuzuru!?

Membereskan kotak bekalku, aku segera berdiri dan menjalankan tujuan awalku, tanpa menghiraukan perdebatan Yamai bersaudara.

'Sekarang, dimana Origami?'

Batinku saat mulai berjalan.

"Ah! ketemu!"

Itu Origami. Dia sedang menaiki tangga menuju kelas. Jika dilihat dari arahnya, dia baru saja dari perpustakaan. Kesempatan bagus!

"ORiGAMI!"

Sialan! Sekarang semua Siswa disekitar sini fokus padaku. tatapan mereka seolah akan menelanjangi, dan mengulitiku!

Berfikir... Aha!

"Yahuu!. Aku berhasil menemukan bentuk baru seni origami pesawat sukoi! Hehee mirip tidak?"

Aku berujar dengan antusiasme yang kupaksakan. tangan kananku mengangkat secarik kertas yang berhasil ku bentuk serupa dengan pesawat. Bahkan ini bisa dikatakan miniatur kertas. Aku cuma mengalihkan perhatian mereka, oke.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Semua Suswa yang memandangku hanya diam di tempat

'Oke. its time to go!'

"Sugooii! Woaah! ini benar-benar persis! kau hebat! Narutooo!"

S-sial! aku dalam masalah!

Yang barusan bicara dengan semangat abnormal adalah Siswi dari kelas lain. Tepatnya sekelas dengan Yamai bersaudara. Yatogami Tohka. Secara umum, dia siswi yang imut dan juga manis. Apalagi sifatnya yang adalah anggota unggulan di kub kendo, tapi bukan itu masalahnya!

"Nee nee, bagaimana kau membuatnya? Ajari aku! Ajari akuu!"

Ugh! Setidaknya kendurkan genggamanmu ke tangankua! Hyper Girl! Itu sakit! kau tahu?

"Ajari! Ajari! Ajari! Ajari akuu!"

'Itteeeee! Kau meremas tanganku! Sial! kekuatanya seperti beruang!

"T-t-t-Tohka san, tanganku.."

"Ayolaah, jangan pelit!"

Aku tak keberatan saat kau mengatakan itu sambil mendekatkan tanganku ke dadamu. Tapi hey! Jangan tunjukan pandangan memohon itu saat kau meremas tanganku! sakiiit!

"Ta-tanganku.."

"Fumhp dasar pelit! Aku kan cuma mau menunjukanya ke Shidou."

"Ahahahaa, maaf Tohka san, kau menggenggam tanganku terlalu kuat. Itu bahkan lebih kuat dari genggaman laki-laki."

 **Tink**!

Ugh!

"Tidak sopan."

Sambil mendengar suara tawa samar saat Tohka berjalan menjauh, pandanganku mengabur dan tubuhku oleng. Entah cuma perasaanku, lantainya terlihat mendekat kewajahku dalam gerakan lambat. Bolaku... Sakit sekali.

Huh? bau Bunga? Ini aroma bunga Eldweise kan? Bunga yang digemari Origami.

.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Merasakan kepala yang sedikit pusing, aku perhatikan ini bukan kamarku. ini UKS

"Naruto san."

Kurumi?

"Ohayou. Kurumi."

Aku mengucapkan kata pembuka saat bangun tidur tanpa beban, namun orang yang menerima ucapan itu, Kurumi. Dia hanya diam den cemberut.

"Ini sudah siang, baka."

"Hehehehee.. Seperti kau tak mengenalku saja."

"Apa Kau terluka?"

Sejujurnya, bolaku masih terasa nyeri.

"Y-yaa. Cuma sedikit nyeri."

"DImana yang sakit? biar aku memeriksanya?"

What!?

Itu tidak mungkin! Disini yang kita bicarakan itu 'Bola'ku! Tak mungkin aku menunjukanya padamukan? itu memalukan!

"Eh? ya, itu tàk perlu, lagi pula kau terlihat seperti istriku jika begini terus."

Aku benàr -benar tak tahu apa yang kukatakan, ini mdmalukàn apa lagi saat menyàdari wajah Kurumi memerah dan menunduk.

Kurumi menarik nafas panjang.

"Huuff.. Karena kau masih bisa bercanda, aku akan coba tuk tak khawatir padamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?"

Kurumi hanya menatapku untuk beberapa lama, keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisku sebelum aku menyadarinya.

Kurumi, tatapanmu itu menakutkan! kau tahu?

Karena aku merasa tak nyaman, aku berusaha mengalihkan topik untuk mencairkan suasana "menakutkan" ini.

"Jadi, kenapa aku bisa disini?"

Silahkan sebut aku orang bodoh. Tapi yang sebenarnya inginku tahu adalah Siapa yang membawaku ke UKS Setelah Tohla menghajar selangkanganku?

Kurumi tampak terkejut. Namun kelihatanya dia segera mengerti dan mulai bercerita.

"Saat kau hampir roboh, aku dan Origami san menangkap bahumu. Kau cukup berat saat kami berusaha memapahmu hingga Shidou san datang membantu kami."

"Begitu ya?"

"Um. Setelahnya Origami san kembali ke kelasnya dan aku diminta tetap disini hingga kau bangun."

"Ah. Sangkyuu! Kurumi."

"B-bukan masalah besar. lagi pula, S-seperti yang kukatakan. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Ahahahaha... Kau tak berubah kurumi."

Sejujurnya, kukira saat Kurumi berkata 'Aku akan menjagamu' pagi ini, adalah sebagai maid yang melakukan tugasnya. Tapi yah! Dia memang berhati emas seperti biasanya. Mari kita buat kekhawatirannya pergi sekarang.

"Kurumi arigatou. Tapi sekarang tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi, aku sudah baikan."

"B-benarkah? A-apa kau yakin?"

"Yup."

Kurumi diam sesaat. Dia seolah baru menyadari satu hal, dia bertanya hal yang membuatku menahan nafas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai pingsan karena Tohka san? Apa kau membuat masalah?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! haah... Aku hanya ingin bicara sedikit dengan Origami tadi te-hee."

"Origami san sudah kembali ke kelas. Maaf aku juga harus ke kelas."

"Oke. Aku juga akan.."

"Iee' Naruto san disini saja dulu sampai kau benar2 pulih."

"Hooo? Cara legal untuk bolos huh? Ayo lakukaan!

"Eh? Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

"Ara ara... Kuharap kau tak berfikir tentang cara bolos Naruto san. Fufufufufufuu.."

"Ahahahahaa.. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku tak berfikir begitu."

Kurumi hanya menbalas ucapanku dengan senyuman, dia segera pergi menuju kelasnya setelah menutup pintu.. Jujur, kadang aku lebih suka saat Kurumi seperti barusan. Meski begitu, Sifat kikuknya itu juga sama menariknya. Nah sekarang, mari tidur siang sebentar.

.

.

.

.

 **Pulang Sekolah.**

.

.

.

Aku berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesudah waktu tidur siangku yang cukup lama, aku kembali ke kelas dan menemukan jika para murid sudah tidak ada disana. Pelajaran telah usai, jadi setelah mengambil tasku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. hah?

Aku mempercepat langkahku saat orang yang ada didalam pikiranku sejak tadi ada dalam penglihatanku.

Origami sedang berjalan cepat saat melewati gerbang sekolah. Tak berfikir lagi, aku segera berlari dan memanggilnya.

"ORIGAMII!"

Berhasil.

Origami menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahku dengan sedikit terkejut. Mungkin karena perasaanku yang takut dia akan lari, tanganku dengan reflek menggenggam pergelangan tanganya.

"N-Naruto."

"Katakan. Apa aku melakukan sesuatucyang salah?"

"A-tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku!"

Aku sedikit dikuasai amarah, tanpa sadar genggamanku menguat hingga dia sedikit merintih. Aku segera melepaskanya saat menyadari apa yang aku lakukan.

"Maaf."

"Kamu tak perlu minta maaf. "

Dengan gaya bicaranya yang baku, Origami mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Itu sapu tangan. Dia dengan lembut mengusap pipu, dan dahi-ku menggunakan sapu tangan itu. kudengar suara kekehan kecil saat dia melakukannya.

"Kamu teman baiku sejak dulu. Jadi, Untu apa aku menjauhimu."

"Lalu, kenapa saat aku memanggilmu berkali-kali kau malah menghindar dariku?"

"Memanggilku?"

"Saat Istirahat di kantin, dan koridor menuju kelas tadi."

"Maaf. Aku tak mendengarmu. Terkadang, tugas OSIS yang menumpuk membuatku terlalu fokus dan tak menyadari hal lain."

Inilah Tobiichi Origami yang kukenal. Origami yang menjadi sahabat baiku sejak kecil. Origami yang selalu membantuku saat aku murung karena nilai ulanganku. Dan Origami yang jarang menunjukan ekspresinya baik senang, maupun sedih.

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat dia menunjukan senyum hangat setelah mengusap keringat di wajahku. Daaaaann! saat aku kembali melihatnya, wajah datarnya telah kembali seolah senyuman yang kulihat tadi adalah mimpi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Origami berbalik dan berjalan dengan santai. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dengan tenang karena tahu apa yang akan kudapat setelahnya.

Lebih tepatnya, aku merindukanya.

"Kurumi sudah menunggu kita di sana sejak lama. Apa kau hanya akan menjadi patung disana. Otak lemot."

Menanggapi kata-kata itu, kakiku berlari tuk menyusul dan mendahuluinya. inilah yang kutunggu!

"Yang terakhir sampai ke Kurumi harus mentraktiku ramen besok hahahahahaa!"

"Ap- jangan seenaknya saja!"

Dan kami bertiga pulang bersama-sama. Pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

 **Namikaze Mension.**

.

.

.

""""Master! Okairi!""""

Aku sedikit terkejut saat tiga Maid baruku menyambutku dengan suara yang indah. Aku, Kurumi, dan Origami sampai kesini bersama-sama. Mereka berdua segera bergegas maduk bahkan saat aku belum selesai melepas sepatuku. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku menuju dapur untuk melihat Săra. Dan aku malah mendengar tiga suara merdu yang memanggilku master. hahahahaa... Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa kalian memanggilku begitu?"

"kami bertiga sudah membicarakan ini, karena memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu itu agak berat untuk kami yang sekarang adalah , kami sepakat memilih Master sebagai panggilan kami untukmu, kau atasan kami, ingat?"

Săra berkata enteng saat aku menanyakannya. itu tidak buruk, atau tepatnya. ITU KEREEN! Tapi aku juga tak mau jadi pusan perhatian karena mereka memanggilku master setiap saat. Itu malah menyeramkan!

"O-oke, tapi hanya saat di Mension kalian memanggilku Master. Cukup panggil aku Naruto saat di sekolah atau di luar. Setuju?"

Suara serentak "iya!" adalah jawaban yang ku terima. Ooh! aku ingin tidur dan memimpikan tigs suara indah yang memanggilku "Master."

"Master."

Hmm.. aku bahkan masih di dapur, suara Săra sangat bagus!.

 **PRANK!**

"Ittee'!"

"Lemot."

"kau memukulnya terlalu keras Origami san."

"Hn."

Awas kaauu! Kepala kentang!

"Minato Oji-Sama meminta kita berkumpul. Katanya ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan."

Săra berbicara tanpa perduli dengan tingkah kami, ekspresicwajahnya menunjukan jika ini masalah serius.

Hah?.

.

.

.

.

 **. To. Be. Continue**.

 **.**

 **. Yo! saya hadir lagi nih.**

 **Di tengah malam kamis kliwon.. khekhekhekhe... mybie. oke buat yang dah nunggu. ini dia chapter 2.**

 **Ulasan Reviw.**

 **Noh yang nanya kapan up. udah up nih! dan buat yang minta kurumi AgreaSIF... HMMM. ane masih mo bkin dia kliatan kawai.. agresif nyusul nanti mybie. hahahahss.**

 **Disini kgk ada unsur super power. noh Genrenya jls di atas...**

 **Buat yang nanya inspirasi cerita ini. l.. iya bener. salah satunya terinspirasi dari game itu. dan juga secuil kisah idup ane. hihihihii.**

 **Seeya Next Chapter.. And makasi buat Author senior yang dah ngasi kritik saran**


End file.
